


I'd Bradley Be Alone

by Florafionpetals



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florafionpetals/pseuds/Florafionpetals
Summary: Takes place after 'Going The Extra Milo' and 'The Undergrounders'. Bradley is always ignored when he tries to get attention for himself. And seeing Milo gain what he is desperate for is only making him break internally...
So he reverts to being a loner... and being alone isn't such a bad thing after all. Right?
((Contains Spoilers for the first MML episodes! You've been warned...))





	

**Bradley POV**

_'It's one of those days again Bradley Nicholson. One of those days again when Milo blows out his geyser of attention again,'_

I think to myself as I trudge along the school corridor to my locker where I keep my belongings. This being no different than what I usually do... Oh wait, this is what I usually do! I stopped at my locker and opened it with a sigh; putting in the books I currently held and exchanging them with some others since the subject schedule changes everyday.

As I did, the sound of voices reached my hearing range as I noticed Chad, Mort and several other classmates and schoolmates nearby, probably chatting over Milo having another jinx again…

_Okay, I take that back, they are not. Thank goodness._ Closing my locker and setting the lock in place (I tend to be VERY protective), I maintained my calmness and casually went over to them. No, not to grab attention, but just to join in or start some friendly talk. After all, everyone does that right?

 

 

**General POV:**

Sometime after dismissal, Chad, one of the several middle school students in class, was idling at the lockers until Mort passed by but stopped when he saw him to smile and wave. "Hey Chad! Aren't you gonna take the bus home today?" Mort heartily asked. "Better catch it now before it leaves unless you wanna end up like Milo!" He chuckled and glanced sideways at the mentioned boy who was a distance away, chatting with his closest friends. "Remember when he had to escort Zack to school on his first day? And that subway crashing into the museum incident-?!" He paused awkwardly to avoid a certain redhead girl's questioning glare before whistling innocently.

Taking action, Chad rolled his eyes and pushed Mort ahead. "Oh I bet Zack's gone through more than he should on his first two days of school," Chad smirked coolly and placed his hands in his pockets once the two are at a considerable distance. "And come on, it's not Milo's fault they had to miss the bus and ended up separated from us at the subway! Besides, Zack enjoyed it and they did make it all in once piece, so what's the problem with that?" To this, Mort raised his brows and tilted his head to the side. "Yeah about that," he looked at his friend and those around them. "Anyone else wondering how they randomly appeared in the classroom? And how their subway cart ended up crashing in the museum? I know it's been yesterday but it's still fresh in my head! Lost my lunch twice and had to starve thanks to that!"

With the words said, the three felt someone approach and that someone was none other than Bradley; The school's Know-it-All Pessimist. "Aw man not again!" Chad muttered under his breath. "He's gonna bore us to sleep with those tidbits of his again!" Mort elbowed the boy gaining a yelp of pain. "Shut it Chad!" Mort hissed. "He'll hear you!" The two hushed up once Bradley approached them with a smile.

Deciding to break up the suspense, Mort grinned and gave the bespectacled tween a fistbump. "Hey Brad! What's the latest fact you have today?" He tried to hide the sweat upon his brow as Chad looked at him pleadingly obviously something Mort is already aware of. Bradley raised his brow and held up a finger. "Why no! I have something that's close but completely different from a fact!" He folded his arms. "Seriously Mort, hypothesi are different from facts, how did you not know that?!"

Mort felt his lower eye twitch from being skeptically judged by the other as his brother and Chad looked no different. Their bespectacled friend however didn't seem to notice this and went on. "The last time we saw Milo was when he was floating across the stream on that cement truck. Then fifteen giga-seconds later, was flung off by some giant wave, crashed facefirst onto a UFO and was teleported by friendly aliens to class. Period. And as for the subway thing, they simply ended up underground and-!"

"Woah woah! Too many info to process in one day man!" Mort quickly interrupted with a meek grin as Chad simply stood; clearly paying no attention as he proceeded to link an arm around Mort's and dragged him away. "Can't miss the bus," Was the phrase Chad said, audible enough for Bradley to hear as he went. Mort glanced at his friend with a wave of goodbye. "I'll have the seat beside me reserved!" He called out. "See ya tomorrow!"

 

**Bradley POV:**

"Alright, as usual Mort!" I responded as I waved after him. Nearing the entrance was when our usual single files mess up and now Mort, Chad and I were seperated by approximately seven students (I'm a fast counter) and I was the last to reach the awaiting schoolbus bound for home. Obviously crowded with the usual seventeen of my classmates, I found my usual spot at the back and sat down, sighing in relief. ' _At least I managed to get Mort and Chad listening to me for more than a minute' I praised myself. Perfect. But not quite yet..._

_Meh who am I kidding_.

Mort has always been my best and loyal friend. Of course he always listens to me when he has the time. But I can't say the same for the others though… Did I mention that I wanted to have more than one friend? Well making them the best friends in your life is easier said than done considering how fifteen kids my age would rather focus on Milo and Milo alone and shun me away, even when I try to share a fact or two.

I gloomily leaned against the bus window and gazed at the passing houses and streets. Dogs, kids… Milo's silly mutt that follows him everywhere. Why can't he just put him on a leash or something? Dogs get spoiled when unleashed for too long.. Okay not a dog-owner. Why am I concerned? I felt my heart tear when I saw a group of youngsters. Happy. Enjoying each other's company. A group of friends. Something I was desperate for in a long time. Sure Mort is a good friend, but… I guess he doesn't see me the same way. He often hangs with Chad at most and I'd rather not interfere.

Even that jinx of a Murphy has friends that care about him. Zack and Melissa being the closest. But still, as best friends or just friends, Milo has almost the whole student body looking out for him and always there to give him a hand if there are times when his buds are not present in a time of need. And on top of that, everyone gives him their full and sincere attention. Cutting me off when I try to talk to or mingle with any of them. Shutting me in the dark while Milo gets the spotlight for having the daily mishap of his condition.

_Treating me like a plant that was scrunched and left to wither…_

I have feelings too, I am just the same as everyone else… Why doesn't everyone see me this way? Is there something wrong with me?

_Wait… That's it!_

I looked at those around me and confirming my newly formed hypothesis, formed a new solution in my mentality. None of them appeared to be interested in knowledge as much as I am… I shook my head and sighed. No, that wouldn't be logical. My eyes widened as I remembered how I was treated for the past years of school.

Nobody truly listened to me. Nobody is even eager to. It is always me who starts the conversation. And those looks of boredom, false attentiveness. Those usually written on their faces when I did catch their attention. Me sharing tidbits of the world's education! So that's what they dislike me for all along!

Clever me!

Okay… Maybe if I refrain from doing those, I'll at least gain a friend or two. Or even if I don't make any… at least spare everyone from having to shun me away any further. You know the feeling of being disliked for being just the way you are? I have to endure all of that. And today, may be the last time.

_From now on, I, Bradley Nicholson, am on my own. In a world of me and me alone. Nobody to hurt me, nobody to care for except myself... Gosh, why did I not think of this before?_

_Lonliness… Will be the new me_

 

**General POV:**

"Nicholson Residence!" The school bus driver called out as he stopped the bus. Seeing his house in view, Bradley picked up his backpack and got off; without even a wave or single sound of goodbye for his friends.. or mere fellow students in his eye. For most in the bus, they simply shrugged it off. But for some, they couldn't help but feel that sudden twinge when something inside a person has snapped and things are about to change.

Mort watched his bespectacled friend exit the bus with a raised brow of concern. "Brad?" He whispered as the said boy entered his house and closed the door, just as the bus started to move on. Behind him, Milo sat with Zack and they too noticed the slight difference in Bradley. "Doesn't he always say goodbye before he leaves?" Zack asked with a frown. "Or does he keep quiet sometimes?" Milo shrugged and looked out the window as they drove past the Nicholsons' house. "He always greets everyone at most…" he replied with a frown. "But as for today, maybe he's just tired or something is bothering him,"

Zack looked thoughtful and leaned over to rest his head in his arms. "Let's just see how it goes tomorrow. He could be back to his old self again," Milo tilted his head and leaned back in his seat. 'Makes sense…' he thought to himself. 'I hope he's okay… Okay maybe I'm being a bit too concerned.' He sighed and the bus ride home was now quiet with only the working engines of the bus. Little did he know however, is that Bradley is indeed suffering but already had a solution and will carry it out tomorrow…

 


End file.
